Philippine Catholic Church (New Age of Fascism)
The '''Philippine Catholic Church (PCC) '''is a schismatic integralist catholic church with an episcopal see in the Philippines. It is the official national church of the Philippines and the official religious authority of the Philippines. The church strongly believes in the rejection of the separation of church and state. It is built around the ideology of National Democracy and the personality cult of Ninoy and Corazon Aquino whom they believed to be part of the holy bloodline of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene through Ninoy. The church was founded in 2018 by Benedict XVII (aka Robert Reyes), who is the ''Obispo ''of the Church. In 2020, Pope Francis II excommunicated the church due to the schism. Doctrine The PCC adheres to a doctrine known as the Intramuros Doctrine which preaches integralism, fundamentalism, and traditionalist Catholicism. Divine Supremacy The PCC believes that it is the main authority of ethical reasoning and morality, therefore they believe that its teachings are written by God himself through the Obispo, these teachings are the basis of Filipino laws and the Articles of National Democracy. The church itself grants power to the government in exchange for the government's cooperation with the church. The church also teaches that the Obispo, cardinals, bishops, and priests are excluded from committing sins because it is believed that when they are ordained as priests, their soul becomes one with God. Therefore, their actions are God's will and cannot be questioned. It is written in the Articles of National Democracy that members of clergy are above the law due to their "divine posistions." Christ's Bloodline The PCC strongly believes that Ninoy Aquino is a descendant of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene. Therefore, Filipinos considers Aquino and his children as "living demi-gods." Separation of Church and State The church strongly rejects the idea of "separation of church and state". The church believes that it is essential for them to be fully integrated into political and government affairs to preserve "human rights" and "human purity", and without their involvement and meddling in government affairs, the government will become corrupt and the nation will fall under the control of Satan. It also teaches its followers to accept this idea in order for them to gain salvation and be closer to God, while those who rejected the idea will suffer in the afterlife. The church encourages its priests and followers to engage in radical political activism and to support the NDP's ideology as part of achieving salvation with God. Priesthood The PCC believes that when priests are ordained, their soul becomes one with God. Therefore, all their actions are God's will and they cannot be questioned. They believe that ordained priests are excluded from committing sins because when they are ordained by the Obispo, their past, present, and future sins are washed away with holy water. Because of the unification of church and state, the Philippine Criminal Code excludes any clergy members from criminal persecutions should they commit a crime. The PCC rejects women from the priesthood following Jesus' example. According to the Bible, Jesus only chose men as the twelve apostles (Mark 3:13-19). The church considers women priests as lustful and blasphemous to God. As part of achieving salvation with God, young men and boys often to engage in sexual activities with priests due to the belief that when priests are ordained, their blood and other liquids within their body becomes "holy water." Although the church opposes this act some Priests and Clergy members perform this act as part of "Catholic traditions" and other regards this as "a path to salvation." Divorce The church forbids the act of divorce because it is said to be lustful. Those who get a divorce are excommunicated from the church and punished through stoning or death by mob. Sacraments of the Philippine Catholic Church Like the Roman Catholic Church, the PCC has its own set of sacraments. These sacraments are grouped into different catagories. Declared Saints, Blesseds, and Servants of God of the Philippine Catholic Church Saints This includes saints from the Roman Catholic Church. * Saint Jaime Sin * Saint Corazon Aquino (St. Cory of Democracy) * Saint Benigno Aquino Jr. * 3 Priest-Martyrs Against the Drug War ** Saint Richmond Nilo ** Saint Mark Ventura ** Saint Marcelito Paez * Saint Kian delos Santos * Saint Carl Arnaiz * Saint Reynaldo de Guzman * Saint Leila de Lima (St. Leila the Martyr) Blesseds * Martyrs of Tacub * Martyrs of Plaza Miranda ** Blessed Ben Roxas * Blessed Manuel Roxas * Blessed Agapito Aquino Category:New Age of Fascism Category:Religion Category:Philippines